Emotional Unions
by ILoveFoxes
Summary: What would happen if Raven found a mindportal mirror for Beast Boy... and their Emotions could come out of the mirrors? BBRae, may be others... Rated T for mild cursing.


_**Hey, guys! It's your favorite internet starved authoress, ILoveFoxes! For future reference, here is the list of how I see Raven's emotions. Some I've created, some I've borrowed but can happen, and some that are from the show. Let's see if you can spot the original two! Three I've seen all over the place, and the rest are borrowed, but modified. So here's the guide! The names in parentheses are the names Beast Boy gave them because he was tired of calling them by what they were to Raven. They approved the names, and Bravery refused to be called Brandy, so she's Frankie (That's for you, Tayto-Tot, I hope you love it!) and the guy's names? You'll understand soon enough. Thank you for reading!**_

**Love (Lola)--lilac Devotion (Devin)**

**Romance (Remy)--magenta Passion (Perry)**

**Lust (Olivia/Lu)--cherry red Covetous (Lucious/Luke)**

**Friendship (Frita/Fri)--orchid Camaraderie (Cameron)**

**Furious (Fuka/Fuu)--blood red Fury (Fury)**

**Rage (Rachelle)--crimson Wrath (Randy)**

**Malice (Malory/Mally)--black Cruelty (Endymian/Indy) **

**Hate (Holly)--midnight red Disgust (Damien)**

**Happy (Harriet)--pink Jovial (Joseph/Jo)**

**Bravery (Frankie)--forest green Courage (Cody)**

**Coward (Kitty/CC)--teal Gutless (Gin)**

**Rude (Ruby/Ru)--orange Vulgar (Vincent/Venny)**

**Polite (Polly)--sky blue Sophisticate (Samuel/Sam)**

**Wisdom (Wendy)--yellow Understanding (Eugene/Genie)**

**Worry (Wisteria/Wisty) --pacific blue Nervous (Nate)**

**Embarrassed (Emily/Em)--olive green Mortified (Montgomery/Monty)**

**Fear (Karin)--purple Horror (Henry)**

**Timid (Tina)--grey Shy (Shane/Shay)**

**Bold (Bunny) Gallant (Gabe)**

Raven groaned at the sight before her. Her best friend was asleep on the couch, her Emotions hanging all over _him _and the pillows scattered on the floor.. Love was in _his _arms, her head over _his _heart. Hate was laying with her head on _his _feet.

Wisdom had lain pillows against the couch's side, and lay her head there. Happy had her head on Wisdom's stomach, and Friendship too. Bravery and Coward were curled up facing each other on the couch, one of _his_ hands clasped in Coward's own.

The Anger sisters, Fury, Rage, and Malice were all on the floor, and Malice held _his _hand, too. _He _held her hand back tight, and Raven smiled at the notion. Rude had nuzzled her dirty face into _his_ stomach, and Polite held her hand from the floor, because though they were opposites, she loved her sister dearly. Lust's head was on Friendship's stomach.

Timid, Embarrassed, and Worry lay with the Anger sisters, heads on their stomachs. Bold's head rested on Lust's stomach, and _his_ head lay in Romance's lap from where she sat in the middle of the couch and played with _his_ hair, a smile on both their lips, as though they shared a secret. Her eyes were closed, yet her hands still wound in the boy's hair.

She roused the obvious leader of this motion, Romance, and the magenta Emotion looked down into the face of Raven's cru--best friend, smiling. She leaned down, kissing _his _forehead, before she sat up, and shook _him _awake gently. _He _murmured quietly, and she chuckled, replying, "No, but soon. She's here now."

That got _him_ up quickly, _his _eyes bright as _he _gently woke the girls around _him_, who in turn woke all who slept on them, and so did the next group, until all of the Emotions were awake. "Wisty…," _he_ chuckled, "I need my hand." She nodded, but quietly and quickly sat beside _him_, clinging to _his _chest as _he _sat up. Another laugh, and _he_ hugged her tight, face buried in her hair.

Lust pouted at having her favorite place taken, and wrapped her arms around _him _from behind, her legs on each side of _him _as she buried her face in _his _shoulder. _He _turned bright red, and Worry murmured nearly silently, "Beast Boy, we can let go if you'd like… I… I'm sorry we embarrass you…"

He shushed her as her eyes filled with tears, and he pulled her face to the shoulder that Lust didn't occupy. He held her tight and whispered, "No, Wisty… I'm fine so long as you won't cry. But if you need to, I'm here, alright? And I'm always going to hurt those who hurt you. Always remember that."

She sniffled, and nodded. He chuckled, and grabbed the box of tissues that Cy now made sure to keep on the table, making her blow her nose, and then grabbing another, drying her tears. He winced as Lust nibbled on his neck, heat creeping up his neck and face as she wickedly bit down hard.

Worry made her let go, then made sure that his skin wasn't broken. He kissed her forehead, making Raven's stomach flutter, and got up, pulling her along and clasping her hand in his as he asked the original, "Whatcha need, Rae?" She looked up at him, amethyst eyes full of anticipation.

"To talk to you. Worry can come, but no else." He nodded, and she pulled he and Wisty away, making the others worry…

"What's wrong, Rae?" She looked up at him, and smiled. "Not so much what's wrong, but something I thought would be interesting. I've found a shop that can make you a mind-portal mirror. I know you don't have to control your emotions quite so much as I do, but I figure it would be interesting for yours to meet mine, to see the reactions from them when they see that they aren't the only ones of their kind…"

He grinned, and hugged her with one arm, than pulled away and asked Worry, "Would you like to meet my emotions?" She shook her head, then nodded, and shook her head again. "What if they don't like me?" she whispered, and he laughed. "Wy, if I like you, they will too, I promise."

So she nodded, and it was settled. Raven brought out a mirror much like hers. "I'll read you the directions." And for the next hour, they went through the process of making Beast Boy's portal mirror, and Worry clung to Beast Boy, unable to let go of her knight.

"I wish Beastie was here… I wanna tease him… I bet they're off having a threesome," pouted Lust, and Bravery whapped her. "Don't think like that! It's gross. Besides, we'd all know. We'd feel it." The first of the two grumbled, but nodded, turning on her heel and sashaying off, skimpy red skirt showing off her legs.

She turned the corner to go to the hallway of rooms, and bumped into a hard chest. Arms wrapped around her, and kept her from falling. She wrapped her arms around the guy, too, thinking it was Beast Boy. "Heya, Beastie, I was just about to come and steal you away…"

She looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, her eyes widening as she saw that this Beast Boy was looking down at her with the same look, his eyes red where green should be and his costume red where purple should be. "Oh, really, baby?" He licked his lips hungrily, pressing them to hers, and as he tilted her head to the side, about to bite her neck, another green hand yanked him away.

He glared over his shoulder, and a parade of other Beast Boys was coming down the hall. The original BB pulled his Covetous side away from Raven's, and shoved him down the hall. Raven laughed at the look on Lust's face as she lifted a dainty hand to her lips, smiling. She caught up to him, admiration clear in her gaze. They had _much_ to speak about…

"OH MY AZAR! LOOKITLOOKITLOOKIT! HE'S LIKE A BB ME!" Happy squealed, and glomped the other cheerful emotion, who just grinned and hugged back, his eyes shining when she begged to play video games. Similar discoveries occurred as they poured into the living room, and Raven and Beast Boy laughed with--and at--each other's emotions.

Raven had Lust attached to her hip, and the red-clothed emotion hated it. She blew her hair out of her face, and sent a hot look across the room to Covetous, who smiled back, flashing his fangs. She near-swooned, but pretended to keep control of herself--a difficult thing indeed, being the embodiment of Raven's lusts.

Worry and Nervous held one another's hand, and Beast Boy slid his own into Raven's, giving her a smile. Her heart did cartwheels. "Oh, my. Brave has found your coward..." Beast Boy smiled again, and told her, "He's not a coward.. He's Gutless." She nodded, and he chuckled, "The same happened to Coward and Courage. Bet'cha ten bucks that they'll hook u--never mind."

Raven sent him a questioning look, but paid no heed to his sudden silence. She watched as Gallant clasped Timid's hand, soothing her and trying to pull her out of her shell although they were in a crowd of people. She held back tightly, and smiled at him weakly, earning a peck on the forehead.

She fainted…

…And he caught her.

Romance and Passion sat on the sofa, chattering animatedly about who they thought should be with who, how Jinx and KidFlash were so cute together, etcetera, etcetera. Bravery and Courage were wrestling, laughing as they pinned each other and teased, taunting, "I'm stronger, see?" before being pinned again.

Covetous walked over, prowling. Raven's heart stopped. Oh, Azar. Was this what Lust put _him_ through? Poor, poor Gar… Her poor changeling… Beast Boy's Scarlet emotion stopped in front of Raven, picking up her hand and kissing it, sending her a smoldering look, then continuing on to Lust, 'accidentally' baring his fangs and nipping her hand as he gently pecked it.

Beast Boy sent him an angry look, paired with a feral growl as he wrapped his arms around Raven's waist. Raven blushed, shocked he was so protective. Covetous just grinned, pressed his lips to Lust's, hard, and went back to his side of the room.

Lust would've hit the ground if she hadn't calmed herself, but teased back, giving him seductive looks across the open space, sucking on her thumb, her face innocent but full of raw want. Raven asked Brave to recruit Courage and watch the two tempting emotions, and they both accepted.

She went into the kitchen to make some tea, and felt arms wrap around her waist. She glanced up into emerald eyes and relaxed, leaning back against him. He held her up, and wondered why he loved her. He looked down and saw her peer up at him, and it all rushed in. Her smile, her hair, her EYES for Pete's sake!

He leaned down, and buried his face in her neck. "This is stressful, isn't it? I'm so scared one of them slipping up, maybe blurting out one of my greatest secrets…" She felt her heart rate speed up, and he heard it, ignoring it because her heart always pounded like that when any guy got close to her…

Like the first time they met Aqualad, and whenever she was near Malchior. Totally normal.

Raven blushed, but controlled herself. Somewhere in the other room, she heard one of Beast Boy's emotions--likely Vulgar--laugh. "Damn! That's a bright red, man!" and heard Embarrassed squeak, and Mortified growled at Vulgar. "Don't be like that! She can't help that she's…like…me…"

He silenced after he realized he'd been so loud, and Raven sighed, pulling herself out of Beast Boy's arms, sad that his hot breath was no longer tickling her ear, rigid and soft as it sent shivers through her body. He followed, and they found Courage and Bravery, arms linked with Lust and Covetous.

The latter two scowled, and struggled to reach one another. Their fingertips brushed, and they fought until they were holding hands, then calmed. Raven noticed the way their eyes widened, and they shared a smile, a sexy, wanting….Warning…smile.

Timid came over, Gallant more than happy to keep holding her hand as he guided her through the tangled mess of Emotions. He decided this was pointless, and picked her up, laughing and weaving through the crowd as she clenched her eyes tight, her arms around his neck tight as she squealed.

He set her in front of Beast Boy and Raven, and she smiled softly as he brushed her hair from her eyes. "I…I think we…we have a…" Gabe grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. "Ithinkwemayhaveaproblem!" she said in a rush, so the words melded together.

He chuckled. "She talks better if I shock her a bit," he said, gently nudging her in the ribs with his elbow, making her smile again. "And that would be…?" Raven asked, a bit confused. How were his emotions making hers act so different? Well, other than Bravery, but she did seem a bit more into the fighting, her eyes soft as she slammed her fists into Courage's chest.

"I think… Well, _we_ think… That when we touch an emotion of his that will be activated at the same time as yours, Rae, that we get a flash of a future occurrence." Raven nodded, and Gar--wonderful, clever, beloved Garfield--asked, "Why is that bad?"

Raven shrugged, but Timid murmured, "The things some of us see are the same…" She looked up into Beast Boy's eyes, her own shy and concerned, and asked, "You love us, don't you?" He gulped, and nodded, waiting for the pain that he was sure would be inflicted from Raven.

She lifted her hands to her mouth, eyes wide. Why did he love her? Why was it important? And how many emotions did this affect? WHY DID HE LOVE HER? She couldn't help but look up at him, eyes so full of wonder that he had to smile. He was scared of what it meant, but he smiled.

"Do…Do you?" He nodded, and she looked away as a tear rolled down her face. A twin tear rolled down Timid's, and Embarrassment's, and Happiness's. Gallant pulled Timid close, and she whispered, "It feels so wonderful to help…This was one of my 'moments'… This is going to be…"

Garfield stepped toward Raven, turning her around. She leaned up, pressing her lips gently to his cheek, scared. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her tight. Romance flushed, and Passion wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he flipped through the channels on the Titan's massive TV.

Gallant buried his face in Timid's hair, and she stood there, a shy smile gracing her lips. Beast Boy gently pushed her to arms length, and smiled. "Good answer," he joked, and she slugged his shoulder. Courage stomped over, dragging Bravery. "Tell her that shocking me to get the upper hand doesn't count!"

"Tell him that I'm not the one whose fault it is!" "You leaned up!" "I was trying to _get_ up! You leaned down!" "To taunt you!" "Oh yeah? Well I'm still stronger!" "No way!" "Yeah way!" "Oh, yeah?" "Yeah!" "Then fight your way out of this!" He leaned forward, crashing his lips to hers.

Her eyes opened wide, and fluttered closed as she slid her arms around his neck. Beast Boy started laughing--Oh, man, he was so remembering that--but Raven went off, asking, "Why did they leave Lust and Covetous all alone!?"

His eyes grew wide, and he followed, growing somber.

Covetous peered down at Lust, red eyes going up and down her body as they lay on Raven's bed. He whispered, "If I hurt you, tell me." She laughed lightly, and replied, "If you hurt me, I promise I won't complain. I'm not scared of a little sadism, Beastie…" He lowered himself to her and…

…Pressed his lips to hers, sliding his tongue in her mouth as she held tight to him, hands on his chest. He nicked her lip with his fang, as he thought he would--but honestly didn't mean to--and quickly licked the blood away, pulling away, worry evident in his face. "I'm sorry."

She smiled, pulling him down to hug him. "I'm fine. See?" She showed him her lip, and he kissed it, sucking and nipping so gently that his fang couldn't break her skin. She murmured against his mouth, and the door flew open.

"Hah! Told you they'd be in here!" Beast Boy laughed as Raven quietly demanded, "Both of you, off my bed, and at least a foot apart." Beast Boy gave her a strange look, and she gave him a 'you dummy, what do you think they did before this?' look. He shook his head. "They didn't do anything."

"I think they did. They wouldn't be so tame if they hadn't." He shook his head. "They didn't do anything. I can't smell… stuff… Anyway, sometimes, all you long for is to be held, kissed. Covetous's mind isn't always on…That…you know.

"Sometimes, when you and I are just… There--like when we watch movies together, or when we curl up and you read aloud to me--I just want to kiss you. So much it crazes me and goes past anything Devotion can call his own…"

Covetous nodded, though he looked ashamed. "Yeah, I know, stop hanging around Mr. Girly-ass lavender cloak…," he chuckled, and grabbed Lust's hand. She closed her eyes, obviously enjoying the glimpse of the future she was getting now. He smiled too, and squeezed her hand, leading her past their hosts and into the hall.

Raven stood there, dumbfounded. Wow. Lusting after a kiss… She didn't know weather to laugh or kiss him over and over. He kissed her forehead, and sat on the bed, asking, "I suppose it's weird, huh? My emotions blur… they're almost like one entity." She sat beside him, and rubbed his back.

"I love when they do blend--all of them--because that makes you." She clasped her other hand over her mouth, and couldn't believe she'd just said something so uselessly cheesy. He shocked her, turning to her and kissing her needingly. His hand was on the back of her neck, and her arms were soon around his waist.

He teased her mouth open, not touching his tongue to hers, merely making it so he could breathe her in, so he could barely taste her. She shivered as she could taste him--sweet, like the gum he'd purchased the other day. He pulled away, breathing heavily. "That… is how…you make me…want to kiss you…," he panted, and shook his head.

"Re… Remind me… to prepare myself during movies…" she murmured, and he held her tight. They were silent for a moment, and he murmured, "I should've waited… I'm so--" Raven glared at him, one of those clearly 'shut up before you ruin the moment' glares that made him shut his howling yapper.

His heart was thudding under her ear, and before either of them could help it, they fell asleep in the warmth of each other's arms--it had been a long and exhausting day.


End file.
